From horror to Romance
by redmoon3
Summary: Tsuna and his parents move into a new house. It looks normal but it holds a surprising... surprise inside... I can't think of a better summary at the moment. I will change it when I think of one :'


**Author's Note:** I am such a bad author, starting stories before I finish my other ones. I know I should be working on those (and my homework -_-;) but this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone all day! So I had to type it up *Looks away shame-faced*

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano... I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first time and I felt bad, so I just re-uploaded this chapter with it ^_^;

**Warning:** May be OOC, will turn into Shonen-Ai in later chapters. Bad grammar...

**Another Note:** There is like no flow to the sentence/paragraph structure, since I am exhausted and wrote this at 1 in the morning... But! I will be fixing that when I have the time, so please bear with me, and I hope you still will be able to enjoy it ^_^

"blahblah" Talking

_blahblah_- Thoughts

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the new house his family had bought in Japan nervously. It was a small house and looked very cozy but there was something off about it; he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was though.<p>

"What do you think, Tsuna?" His mother, Nana, asked excitedly.

"I think it's nice, mom!" He replied because, really, it did look nice, so technically he wasn't lying.

"Why don't we start taking some of these boxes in?" His dad, Iemitsu, suggested.

Most of their day went by with them taking box after box into their new home. Nana and Iemitsu were completely content with their new home and Tsuna was starting to feel a little more comfortable about it too.

When they finally finished taking in all the boxes it was still light out, so they set about unpacking some things. Tsuna was asked to take all his stuff to his room as well as their stuff to their own room.

Doing as he was told he started with his parents stuff. Walking up the stairs he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his next stand up and he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Flinching a little he nervously looked over his shoulder to see if one of his parents was watching him. If they had it would have put him more at ease, but neither one of them was even near the staircase.

_Relax_._ He thought to himself. I'm just not used to the new house yet, that's all_. He reassured himself before continuing up the stairs, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

Reaching his parent's bedroom he placed the box down and turned to go back down to get another one. After two more trips up and down the stairs all of his parent's stuff was in their room. Now, it was time to take all of his things into his own room.

Groaning at the thought of walking up and down the stairs again, who knows how many times he was about to pick up the first box but was stopped by his mom announcing dinner was ready. Surprised, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7, an hour had already passed.

Dinner went by uneventfully, mostly with talk about Tsuna's first day of school tomorrow. He couldn't believe, they had just moved in and they were already throwing him into the school scene. He had hoped to at least get one day to relax. Oh well, whatever.

"I'm a little tired. Is it alright if I go to sleep now?" He asked, his voice sounding as sleepy as he felt.

"Of course, Tsu-chan." Nana chirped. "Don't worry about your things your dad can take them up to your room tomorrow while you are at school. Right, Iemitsu." Nana said.

"Yup! Leave it to me, son!" Iemitsu beamed.

Tsuna smiled happily. "Thanks, dad. Night." He said, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Night!" They chorused back.

Walking up the stairs Tsuna blinked when he once again felt like he was being watched. _Strange._ He mused to himself. _It's only here that it feels like it._ The further he walked up the stairs the fast his heart started to beat. It was getting uncomfortable, so he stopped to try to calm himself down. When he calmed down he continued down the hall to his room. He hadn't been in his rom yet and was actually a little excited to see what it looked like.

Upon opening the door he was please how his room looked. It was quite big and already had his dresser and bed in it (thanks to his dad). It was simple, which he liked; he didn't like, for lack of a better word, extravagant things. He smiled widely when he saw that he had a balcony, he had always wanted one!

Taking his first step into the room his eyes widened at how cold it was. Stepping back into the hallway he was confused by the warmth he felt. Deciding it had just been his imagination he stepped back into the room and sure enough it was as warm as the hallway. Relaxing, he went about getting ready for bed; he took a shower, got in his pajamas, brushed his teeth and slipped into his bed.

"Good night." He unconsciously murmured aloud. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice the figure that had appeared in the corner of the room which stared at him curiously before disappearing again.

It was morning before Tsuna knew it and he was awoken by his mother's call. "Tsu-chan! You're going to be late!"

Practically falling out of the bed as he scrambled to get out of it Tsuna rushed this way and that trying to get ready quickly. His hurriedness making him feel rather warm he didn't feel the temperature in the room drop. Running out of the room he went downstairs grabbed some toast and put his shoes on. "I'm going!" He called out, after pulling the toast out of his mouth.

After he ran for five minutes he suddenly realized he had no idea where in the world his new school was. He was finally able to find it after five more minutes of being lost and he, to his surprise, was still early.

Inside the school he had no problem finding the school office to get his schedule. He met the principal who had introduced himself as Reborn and was showing him around the school really quickly. Tsuna vaguely wondered if it wasn't too unprofessional to have kids calling him by his name.

"Well, here's your class, Dame-Tsuna." He said, nonchalantly.

Tsuna stared at him dumbly. "W-what?" He stammered.

"I said; here's your class. Don't you listen, Dame-Tsuna?" A smirk now played on the man's lips.

Before Tsuna could protest about the name Reborn opened the classroom door and practically threw him in. _What in the world is going on?_ Tsuna thought after being caught by his teacher.

"That's your new student." Was all Reborn said then walked away casually.

"Right." The teacher sighed. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Moving away from the teacher slowly Tsuna did as was asked of him. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you." He said, tentatively.

Nodding at the greeting his teacher nodded towards a seat in the back next to a boy that was grinning a little too much at him and a silver haired boy that was glaring at him. Going towards his assigned seat he sat down slowly.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" The boy that was grinning too much earlier introduced himself. "That's Gokudera." He added

"H-hi" He said, suddenly feeling shy. Gokudera grunted and glared at him some more.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur for Tsuna. He went to classes, lunch (which he ate with Yamamoto and Gokudera) and more classes. Then it was time to go home. As it turned out Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to live round the same area as him.

As they walked Yamamoto curiously asked where it was that Tsuna lived, so Tsuna told him where. He finished telling them where and they both stared at him wide-eyed.

Feeling uncomfortable with the stares he spoke. "What?"

"You live in _that_ house?" Gokudera asked, emphasizing that.

"Yeah…" He trailed off, feeling worried.

Yamamoto and Gokudera talked to each other, as if Tsuna wasn't even there. "Do you think he knows?" Gokudera asked.

"Knows what?" Tsuna chimed in.

"I don't think he does." Yamamoto replied, having not heard Tsuna. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." Gokudera responded.

Frustration getting the better of him Tsuna spoke louder. "Do I know what?"

The two of them turned to him surprised. They glanced at each other, having a silent conversation before Gokudera spoke. "Well, it's just a rumor that's been going around…" He trailed off.

"And…?" Tsuna prompted.

"Well, rumor has it that a ghost haunts that house." Yamamoto said easily.

"W-what? G-ghost?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yeah, a ghost." Gokudera confirmed. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said because they were now in front of Tsuna's house.

"See you!" Yamamoto also said, leaving a dumbstruck Tsuna behind him.

Looking at the house that when he realized why it seemed off. Why it felt like someone was watching him and why sometimes the temperature would suddenly drop. Now, it all made sense, his house… was haunted. No freakin way!

Tsuna stood outside just staring at his house till he was getting strange looks from his neighbor; that was his cue to go in before they started asking him what he was doing. What would he even say to that? 'Well, I don't want to go in because I think it's haunted'? That was a surefire way to get labeled as a freak and his house to be labeled as the house not to go near; not that it wasn't already labeled that way.

Inside everything was normal; his parents were in the living room watching some tv. Upon hearing him close the door his parent looked towards him and greeted him happily. He managed to greet them with the same amount of enthusiasm. "I'm going to be in my room doing homework." He told them.

They nodded and he ran up the stairs feeling his heart once again start to beat faster. This time he ignored it, however, and continued into his room.

The moment he entered the temperature dropped, things started levitating, and he watched in open mouthed, wide-eyed horror as a figure suddenly appeared before his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt like he was in a horrible clichéd horror movie; all that was left to do was let out a scream that made everyone think you were being killed and it would be complete.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :'D<p>

**Note:** I know I made Tsuna and Gokudera friends quickly, and I will show how they became friends later on in some kind of flashback.


End file.
